gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cash Cab
OPENING SPIELS: Regular Opening Spiel: "There are 13,000 cabs in New York City/the streets of the Big Apple, but there's only one that pays you. Climb into the Cash Cab, and I'll quiz you all the way to your destination. As the meter clicks, the questions get harder, and the stakes get higher. If you get stumped, you can Shout-Out for help on the phone, or off the street. But be careful (my friend), because in this rig/the Cash Cab, it's three strikes and you're out! So what do you say? You in?" Cash Cab: After Dark Opening Spiel: "Every night, 13,000 cabs hit the streets of the city that never sleeps, but there's only one that pays you. Climb into the Cash Cab, and I'll quiz you all the way to your destination. As the meter clicks, the questions get harder, and the stakes get higher. If you get stumped, you can Shout-Out for help on the phone, or off the street. But be careful, because in the Cash Cab, it's three strikes and you're out! So what do you say? You in?" Cash Cab: Chicago Opening Spiel: "Every day, millions of people hit the streets of the Windy City, but only a lucky few will get their shot in the Cash Cab. Jump into my taxi, and I'll quiz you all the way to your destination. As we get closer to where you're going, the questions get harder, and the money gets bigger. If you get stumped, you can Shout-Out for help on the phone, or off the street. But be careful, because in the Cash Cab, it is three strikes and you're out! So come on, Chicago! Are you ready to elevate your game?" A quiz show on the Discovery Channel set in New York City and Chicago where people who hail the Cash Cab get a chance to win money by answering a series of trivia questions as they move toward their destination. The questions in the first 2 seasons of the New York version were worth $25 apiece for the first 4, then doubled to $50 for the next 4, and then to $100 for every question after that. A missed question results in a strike. Three strikes, and all money is lost as well as the players being evicted on the spot. On "Cash Cab: After Dark", and beginning with Season 3 of the New York version and carrying over to the Chicago version as well as the Las Vegas and Frost/Nixon specials, the question values were doubled to $50 for the first 4, $100 for the next 4, and $200 for every question after that. Starting in Season 4 of the New York version and carrying over to the Chicago version as well as the Las Vegas special, some rides are designated as "Double Ride"s, which double the question values to $100 for the first 4, $200 for the next 4, and $400 for all questions after that. If the players are stumped, they have two "shout-outs" similar to the lifelines of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. One is the "Mobile Shout-Out", which involves calling someone for the answer on a mobile phone (either provided by the host or by the player), and the other is the "Street Shout-Out", which allows a contestant to ask someone on the street. If the players accumulate $200 ($600 on a Double Ride) or more and the cab hits a red light, a "Red Light Challenge" question is asked, which is a question with multiple answers. If the players get all parts of the answer correct, they get an extra $250 ($500 in a Double Ride). There are no penalties for incorrect answers, so the players can call out whatever they think is part of the list of correct answers until they get all of them or until time runs out. If they miss the question, they do not get a strike nor do they lose any money, and they will have 30 seconds to accomplish this. Starting in Season 4 of the New York version and carrying over to the Chicago version as well as the Las Vegas special, a second Red Light Challenge will be played if the players accumulate $1,000 or more. If the players make it to their destination without striking out, they are either given a choice to either take the money or risk it all for double-or-nothing on a Video Bonus question. A video clip is played and a question accompanies it. A right answer doubles their money, a wrong answer loses it all. Inventor Based on the British version by Adam Wood Syndication Reruns of the program were allowed for syndication and are available in select markets. Links Official Site (1) - Discovery Channel Official Site (2) - Syndication Cash Cab LionTV Website Cash Cab Las Vegas LionTV Website Official Cash Cab online game Another official Cash Cab online game Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Foreign Formats